The recovery of the Golden Sun
by thekchan
Summary: Isaac has inherited the Golden Sun...But he doesn't feel any different. And who’s the mysterious girl our octet finds in place of Vale?


Isaac has inherited the Golden Sun...But he doesn't feel any different. And who's the mysterious girl our octet finds in place of Vale?

Isaac had just finished rebuilding the last home. With the help of his friends and Psyenergy rebuilding Vale was not a difficult task. Soon Piers would depart for Lumeria, Sheba for Contigo, Ivan for Kaylay and Mia for Imil. Everyone was going to return home after their seemingly endless adventure. But one question stilled remained among these warriors. Why wasn't anything different with Isaac. The Stone of Ages a.k.a. The Golden Sun was apparently transmitted into Isaac but his power wasn't any different. This question was almost at the forefront of everyone's minds all the time.

Jumping down from the roof Isaac decided to head home. He was thinking of staying at the new Inn tonight because someone occupied his bed. A girl they had found at the center of where Vale should have been. She had been passed out for more then a month. They all imagined that she was just a traveler who got caught up in the sudden release of Psyenergy. Her hair was to her waist and was a wavy bright gold color. Her skin glowed in the sunlight and her laying form was sighing up and down in steady even breaths.

Sheba and Ivan had both tried to read her mind but it was blocked so they all assumed she was an adept mostly because finding an adept was not uncommon now. They popped up from everywhere lately. He left the coma girl lying in his bed and went outside to find his friends practicing their Psyenergy. Old habits die hard he guessed. They now lived in a peaceful age where there was no sign of Alex, the Mercury adept that had tricked everyone in order to get the Golden Sun.

The Djinn hadn't gone away either. They had taken a liking to Vale and roamed about freely usually mischievously playing pranks on Vales inhabitants, but the people did not mind, for the Djinn protected them and always listened to there problems. Since the Mars Lighthouse was lit, the Wise One had not been seen. Isaac had mixed feelings about the sudden disappearance. He felt glad because he currently held a grudge against the Wise One for turning his father into a dragon but he also was disappointed because he didn't know what to do now that the world was peaceful.

There was an unspoken agreement between the adepts. They would as leave at the same time, Isaac was sad to hear his friends were leaving although he still had Felix, Jenna and Garret. He assumed they would stay only a week more, just to make sure Vale got back on its feet.

He headed up to the North of Vale. He was so confused, if he had the Golden Sun why couldn't he feel it. Why didn't ha have any new powers. He didn't mind the lack of recognition it was just very confusing.

Seeing Isaac, Flint the little Venus Djinn the first of the join the adepts, willingly at that, followed him up the trail that would have lead to Sol Sanctum. "Isaac what's wrong?" the small Djinn asked, surprising the blonde warrior.

"Flint, I want to know how I've obtained the Golden Sun, It's not that I want the power, I just want to know how it affected me. Maybe it turned me into a depressed, confused warrior." He laughed at his bad joke.

"Well maybe you're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe you do have the Golden Sun, but you don't have it in the way you think you do." Finished Flint and Isaac looked at him quizzically.

"The little one is right," came a voice from behind. Isaac whipped his head around to see the Wise One.

"Wise One, Flint, what do you both mean?" Isaac asked cofused.

"Think about it, maybe the Golden Sun isn't actually a power maybe it's a possession or something along those lines. Something recently found around here," the wise one hinted

"What yo- you mean that girl?" Isaac was bewildered.

"Yes she'll wake up very soon, she won't remember anything. Take good care of her I see her as a daughter. Your enemies will return soon so teach her well."

"Alex is alive? I can't believe it! We have to stop him!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Please do," he stated as he started to disappear.

"Wait! Wise One since she won't remember anything please, tell me, what it her name"

"Flint why don't you tell him." He disappeared

Isaac looked over at the little creature, "Her name is Aigle."


End file.
